Can't Stop Falling
by Mrs. de Winter
Summary: 1x2, AU, songfic. Probably not one of the better things I've written but please review and let me know what you think.


Disclaimer: Neither Gundam Wing nor Great Big Sea belong to me.  
  
I don't know how often I'll be able to write for a while because I've been getting tons of homework but I wanted to post this.  
Okay, this is just a little song fic. I don't know if it's any good but if everyone who reads it could let me know I'd appreciate it. The song is "Can't Stop Falling" by one of my absolute favorite groups: Great Big Sea. Oh, and it's very AU and takes place in London England okay?  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy walked into the small dance club. He didn't really know why he was there. He was off duty for once and he needed to unwind a little. Just relax slightly, just enough to convince his boss that he wasn't headed for a nervous break down from his work. His boss thought spending a little time with Relena would help. Heero seriously doubted it.   
  
---I wasn't looking for a lover  
I wasn't looking for a friend  
I wasn't working undercover  
I wasn't trying to pretend---  
  
Heero tried not to stare at the beautiful creature on the other side of the room. He was laughing and talking with a group others. At first Heero thought that it must be a girl, but he walked a little closer and it became evident that it was a boy. Heero sighed, figured.   
  
---But then you walked across the dance floor  
Just like the moon across the sky  
And I knew that I would have to see more  
I knew that I would have to try---  
  
Heero tried to look away but found himself unable to. The boy was gorgeous. He looked over at Heero and Heero felt himself falling into the violet depths of the boy's eyes.  
  
---I look into your eyes  
And I realize---   
  
The boy said a quick good bye to his friends and headed out of the club. Heero found himself following him. It was rediculous, it was impulsive, it was completely unlike Heero, but it felt good.  
  
---Oh no, I can't stop fallin'  
My heart betrays me  
And I know, I'll start to feel it all again  
Won't someone save me---   
  
Heero followed the boy to the underground and got on after him. He didn't know why he was doing it. He was headed to the opposite side of town then where he lived, but here he was on a subway train headed to who-knows where because of a good looking boy, a boy, Heero wasn't even gay. At least he kept telling himself that.  
  
---Well she jumped aboard the Brown Line  
And I accidently caught her eye  
She told me she was born a Libra  
And I told her I was Gemini---  
  
Heero sat down next to the boy and glanced over. To his surprise the boy was looking back at him.  
"Hi, I'm Duo."  
"Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
"Right back at you."  
Heero tried to think of something more to say. Nothing came to mind.  
"So what do you do for a living?" Duo asked.  
"You have a really nice accent. You're not from around here, right?" Duo asked him.  
"I'm originally from Japan. I've lived here several years though."  
"I'm from America. The land of sex, drugs and rock and roll."  
"Oh."  
"These are few of my favorite things," Duo sang jokingly.  
"Heero smiled slightly.  
  
---She made suggestive conversation  
Then she lightly brushed my hand  
Overcome by her temptation  
We jumped out down by the Strand  
And in the English night---  
  
Duo and Heero got off the subway and hung out. They saw the town. Mainly at Duo's prompting. Heero was eternally glad he hadn't decided to spend the night at Relena's.  
  
---Oh I realized again   
Oh no, I can't stop fallin'  
My heart betrays me  
And I know, I'll start to feel it all again  
Won't someone save me---   
  
They ended up back at Duo's house eventually. Duo smiled at Heero. "It's late. You shouldn't be out by yourself this late at night."   
Heero smirked but went in.  
  
---She asked me to come inside  
We could just talk for awhile  
I wonder if I should but her touch  
Her touch it feels so good   
I look into your eyes  
And I realize it again---  
  
The house wasn't clean by any means but it was livable and Duo was certainly a hospitable host offering Heero food, wine, anything he wanted.   
  
---Oh no, I can't stop fallin'  
My heart betrays me  
And I know, I'll start to feel it all again  
Won't someone save me---   
  
Heero shook his head. He couldn't believe he was spending the night at the house of a boy he hardly knew. Not at his own house as he had planned, not at Relena's as he had dreaded. But at the house of the most beautiful and incredible boy he'd ever met. Was this what love feels like Heero wondered. He wasn't sure but he knew he wanted to stick around and find out.   
  
---Oh no, I can't stop fallin'  
My heart betrays me  
And I know, I'll start to feel it all again  
I must be crazy---  
  
  



End file.
